Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable medium that control a network device through network management software that uses a protocol such as SNMP.
Description of the Related Art
Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) has been devised in order to manage devices and the like located on a network, and is used as a communication protocol when managing devices and the like. A network management system that uses the SNMP can obtain and change the configuration of management information for a network device to be managed, which is called a “managed node”. Meanwhile, communication using the SNMP can obtain multiple pieces of attribute information in bulk by specifying multiple attributes in a single SNMP message. When obtaining multiple pieces of attribute information in bulk, an obtainment error for even a single piece of information to be obtained will result in an error in the SNMP request itself. Accordingly, a method that prevents information obtainment errors by creating an SNMP request message excluding the attribute portion that caused the obtainment error and issuing the request again has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-292922).
However, when carrying out communication such as a device search aimed at multiple managed nodes using the SNMP, executing a resending process for devices that returned an error when obtaining information can cause a tremendous increase in communication traffic. Meanwhile, in the case where multiple attributes causing obtainment errors are present in the multiple attributes to be obtained, the communication traffic will increase in proportion to the number of error items.